dan_vsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dentist (episode)
"Every time he fixes something, he breaks something else! Like a crooked auto mechanic!" – Dan's theory on the Dentist. "The Dentist" is the third episode of the first season of Dan Vs. It is the third episode overall. It premiered on January 8, 2011 Overview Dan is convinced his dentist is evil and enlists Chris to help him expose the fiend's secret agenda. Summary After accidentally having one of his teeth knocked out by a teddy bear his dentist had given him as a child, Dan begrudgingly lets Chris take him to the dentist, even though he believed the dentist was evil. Since Dan had only been to the dentist once in his life, when he was a child, he went to see his childhood dentist instead of going to see an adult office. As the dentist was about to begin working on his teeth, Dan changed his mind and tried to escape, but the dentist sedated him. Once Dan was sedated, the nurse asked if Dan was like this when he was a kid, to which Dr. Pullum replied: "he was smaller." As they were driving home, Chris told Dan that while the dentist had been able to replace his tooth, he had been unable to fill in some of his cavities because the sedative wore off too soon, so Dan would have to go back the next week. This reinforces Dan's belief that the man is evil, so he decides to go after the dentist. When he does, he and Chris discover that Dan was right and that the dentist was a supervillain. After following the dentist supervillian to his secret base, Dan broke the dentist's teeth and blew up his lair. After this, the dentist then rises from the rubble of his lair. Distraught he yelled Dan's name, hinting a return. Trivia * Mark Hamill guest stars as Dr. Pullum, Dan's dentist. * This episode is an inspiration for one of the levels in "''Dan Vs. This Game''". * Dan has a hard time saying "Thank you" to Elise. He was sweating from the strain. * Dan has gone to the same dentist since he was a child. * Dr. Pullum's name is most likely a play on words, Pullum sounds very similar to "pull 'em" as in, "pulling teeth". * The Nurse always refers to Dan as "Danny", and Dan despises her doing so. * Dan mentions the last time he was at the dentist was for his root canal on his fifth birthday, which means at the time of this episode, it had been roughly thirty years since he's seen one. * Horror movies give Chris nightmares, he prefers romantic comedies. * Dr. Pullum's license plate says "INCISOR1". Revelations and Continuity * Dan's hatred for his Grandmother in "''The Wolf-Man''" is carried over into this episode, as he is seen yelling at her over the phone. Although, he seems unusually happy when ending the conversation. * Chris mentions that Elise is working on a code-breaking supercomputer for the NSA, so he must know the bare minimum of what her real job is. * It's revealed Brutus isn't the only teddy bear that Dan owns, as he also had a teddy bear he received after a dentist's appointment as a kid. Like Brutus, he feels a lot of sentimental value towards it. * Dan had a root canal on his fifth birthday, despite his objections to it. This might be evidence towards the negligence of his parents. Features Characters * Dan * Chris * Dr. Pullum (debut) * Elise * Dan's grandmother (off-screen) * unnamed Nurse (debut) * Dan's parents (mentioned) Locations * Dan's apartment * Chris and Elise's house * Dr. Pullum's Family Dentistry (debut) * Dr. Pullum's secret lair (debut) Objects * Brutus * Enamel-seeking teddy bear (debut) * Attractive Happy People in Love (debut) * Dentobots (debut) Quotes "No, you shut up! Shut up! What are you, stupid?! I said shut up!!! ...Okay, bye Grandma." – Dan, having a typical conversation with his Grandmother. "Don't you have to have your permanent teeth before they can give you a root canal?" "That's what I said! But the dentist bamboozled my parents with this fancy medical jargon." – Chris and Dan, the questionable decisions of Dan's parents. "Your son is weird." "He really is." – unnamed Child and Chris, discussing Dan. "AAaauuugghhh!!! OH, my GOODNESS! Ahhh!!! Help! Help! Chris!! Save me! Aahhhhhh!" "Please, just kill me!!!" (children start crying) – Dan, overreacting to the dentist. "I had nightmares the whole time. It was horrible, I dreamt I was at the dentist's office getting my teeth fixed..." – Dan, post-dentist's appointment "We're going to kidnap the dentist! Then you're going to hold him down while I DRILL a hole in his face!" – Dan's plan "Quisling." "If I knew what that meant, would I be offended?" "Probably!" – Dan, using words foreign to Chris. "You were trembling, honey. But it was a very manly tremble." – Elise, making Chris feel better about being squeamish. "I'm all floppy." – Chris, he's all floppy. Transcript View the episode's transcript here! Gallery View the episode's gallery here! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes